Lace Carroll
Lace Carroll is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is daughter the EAH version of Lewis Carroll, author Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Through The Looking Glass and more. Even though Lace is destined to be a great author, Lace would rather be a fashion designer, that has all the greatest style! Character What is Lace like? When you hear about Lace somewhere, you might think she is the perfect suitor for her destiny. Thinking she is awesome at writing and a bit mad (because you know her dad creating Wonderland and all it's madness), but that is fairy fairy wrong. Lace is a girl with a with a big mind, but it's not filled with smarts, it's filled with other things like fashion designs that she should sketch. Lace is fairy creative, she is always coming up with new ideas, many say that she should be using for writing, but she ignores them and keeps on using her creativeness for sketching and designing fashion. Like I said before, Lace's mind is NOT '''full of smarts. Lace is fairy arrogant. Lace takes perfectly easy words like 'school' and spells them like 'choool' or something arrogant like that. So, you could say that having brains for things like math and spelling is ''NOT'' her strong suit... ''AT ALL! '' Lace has a whole castle of flaws like every normal human being, even though there is a '''LOT of 'perfect princess' at Ever After High. Anyway, Lace is fairy childish, she acts and has the brain like she is a 5 year-old or something, she also has many childish like traits: Lace is un-patient, she can't wait a few minutes for things to get done, otherwise she will get bored to her DEATH! Lace also easily ignores people, all of her life she was trained to be an author for almost 16 years, but she didn't listen. All that training just taught her that she never wants to be an author. Lace is fairy short and hot tempered, if you snicker at one of her fashion designs for a clown, she will like try strangle you until you surrender, but of course she might just scream like a banshee instead. Lace is fairy stubborn, you and Lace might be stuck in a maze or something like that, you might know a way out, but to get out you have to get dirty or something. You might tell Lace to go through the way you did, she will she you're super dirty and she won't go, she will just refuse''. Lace also can get cocky when you say something nice' 'to her, like that quote in the' '''What does Lace look like?' selection. But, don't go thinking that Lace is just a OC with only flaws! Lace has many good traits: Lace is fairy observant, she pays fairy close attention to every single detail, which she a fairy good trait for a fashion designer in training like herself, to her, if a single thread is out of place Lace will start over the entire outfit, which also makes her fairy dramatic. Lace is fairy dependable, if you order a dress for exactly two weeks from now, Lace will make you're dress and give you it to you in exactly two weeks. Lace is not impulsive, she always thinks about things before she does them Ex: This will be the perfect lace for the dress! Wait, what if it's not! The blue clashes with the pink, but it would be perfect with out a third wheel of course! Here! The black is perfect and she SO cutting edge! Perfect~ I will save you the rest of her arguments with herself. Lace is at times sarcastic, muttering things when something is wrong, she says things like At least my dress isn't ruined when her dress is totally trashed, she only does this because it's her way of not being totally hopeless. That being said, Lace can be optimistic, it is mostly when her dress is not ruined while on some crazy adventure, so if her dress is ruined she will be sarcastic, but if it's not then she will be as happy as can be! Lace also ''can be encouraging, if you decide not to do something, Lace will be slightly encouraging: '''If you only going to not do then I will! And if a regular girl can at least try, you can too! So what are you waiting for get out there and be King Arthur are you going to leave that sword just lying there in that random stone? Even though it's calling your name? Be brave like King Arthur and get the bravery to just do it! It's not like you're going to have anything better to do!' Yes that was a speech made by good old Lace herself, but please note that she is usually inspirational like that only to her closest friends, so if you ever meet Lace don't expect something like The King Arthur Speech. Lace is fairy imaginative, she always has new ideas, she always brings some wonder to the table. Lace is also precise, another fairy good trait for young fashion designers like herself, she always knows the exact place of the jems or the lace that she might be putting on the dress. Lace also is fairy proper, no spilling tea for her, she always has her pinkie up ready to go, and of course she was taught since she was fairy small to be proper and drink tea like so! Last of all, Lace is capable, she won't be asking for any help with any dress, not even if she over 100 orders for it. SO, next time you see or hear about Lace, you shall be prepared to go on a crazy adventure with her~ What does Lace like to do? Laces's one true passion is fashion. She designs fashion also all day, and at night she makes the clothes that she imaged while daydreaming during Storytelling 101. She is a wizard when it comes to fashion, too. She knows all the latest trends, and if her clothes aren't in this season, she'll make herself some new clothes, that being said, now she has too many clothes in her 15 story closet. Lace also has a blog about all the latest fashions, it is called 'Lace's Daily Fashion Tips' check it out for daily trends here! Nothing else really catches Lace's mind, so fashion is pretty much it. What does Lace look like? Lace's beauty and style is some things that take up space in her mind, but that is what makes Lace... Lace! She always thinks of it and because of that she has picked up the saying "Fashionably Late". She isn't sexy or anything just beautiful, Lace also has a bit of cockiness that always makes her think 'Fashion comes first! Grades don't matter!' Not the best saying but hey, she's Lace. Lace has fair pale skin that is really beautiful. Her skin is almost never tanned, mostly because she spends hours inside fashion designing and as a beauty freak, she always puts on lotions and potions that doesn't make her sunburnt. Lace's hair is about 12 inches long, so in the middle of long and short. Her hair is a pretty brown color that is fairy curly, she has side bangs that go to her right side. Lace's hair is usually down, but when she goes to balls (Thronecoming, Prommily Ever After, Etc.) she has her has up in a bun I mean like if she didn't Lace's hair would get caught up in all the gems, glitter, and stuff. Lace has blue eyes, that usually shine like Oh my Grimm, that dress is... BEAUTIFUL, so that perhaps makes her bright eyed. She has eyelashes that are really small, which doesn't make her seem as attractive as Lace likes, so Lace always wears fake eyelashes that are usually fairy long and attractive. Lace personally hates the fact that she doesn't have fairy long eyelashes, having short eyelashes isn't bad or anything it's just Lace hates it. Lace is always into latest trends and fashion. She usually goes for many fashion like things for motifs: lace, thread, ribbons. She also has gotten into something Lace calls 'Princess Style', it is simply a dress that looks like a short ball gown, Lace loves the thought of being a princess. Of course, Lace's style usually changes with the bringing of new trends and dresses. Lace usually wears lights blues, purples, and sometimes even some pinks. Lace also has many bows hinted in her outfit, some might say that Lace dresses up like a room ready for partying. Overall, Lace has the princess/party/fashion kind of style that makes her look beautiful in a trendy way that always keeps changing. Lace usually wears a lot of makeup, but not enough to ruin what she calls her 'beautiful completion'. Her lips are usually a pink color, maybe a bit darker than pink. Her blush are either pink or purple and they usually turn darker when she decides that one layer of makeup is not enough. Her eyeshadow is usually purple, and a little bit of pink. Lace has high heels that usually aren't so high that she can't run in them, that being said Lace has slightly gotten used to running to the nearest sale. Her high heels are within her color scheme like blues, pinks, and purples. Lace is a bit taller that a Wonderlandian, but of course her high heels makes her a lot taller than is really is. So, she looks pretty tall but that's just her high heels making her seem as tall. Lace's beauty certainly isn't wasted, Lace makes sure of that and Lace hopes that her beauty will be shown all around the world! Fairy Tale- Lewis Carroll How The Story Goes Lewis Carroll, Author of Alice in Wonderland and More How does Lace fit into it? Since Lewis Carroll was a real person, Lace's father is simply EAH version of him, the creator thinks Lewis Carroll is like a Narrator that somehow took a form in Ever After. Anyway, Lewis got together with a girl and you know what happened next. Relationships Lace's Family Like I said, Lace's dad was not the real Lewis Carroll just a EAH version of him, that was a Narrator and some how got a form. Lace is fairy fond of her dad, but recently she has getting slightly jealous of him, due to him getting all the attention from her friends, but other than that Lace really loves her dad. Lace's mom is what some people say "Forever A Mystery...", Lace doesn't even know what her mom looks like. One of the only things that Lace knows about her is that she didn't inherit any looks from her because else is the spinning image of her dad, but of course a girl. Lace also knows that her dad created her mom, Lewis did't have any luck with girls so he figured he could write one into Wonderland, but just not mention her in the story, but for some reason, Lace's mom took off when Lace was old enough not to need her (when Lace was 7 months). Lace's mom isn't someone Lace thinks about, only when she's really bored or something. Lace has one 14 year-old sister named Laine. Lace recently passed on her destiny of writing of Alice Alistar in Wonderland ''and everything else Lewis wrote. Lace has a few arguments with her sister, but overall they love each other. When Lace was a bit younger she envied Laine a tiny bit because Laine studied and was smarter than her, but that quickly disappeared when Lace realized that Laine had a pretty bad fashion sense. Lace's Friends Lace has lot of friends here at Ever After High, mostly because her knowing her way around the latest trends come in handy. She also blends in with the "''Fashion is my Passion" crowd, which requires lots of fashion smarts, which Lace has. Andrea Lang- Lace has known Andrea since they were tiny littles babies, their parents were buddies that teased each other a bit. But Lace and Andrea are as close as can be, even though Lace can be slightly annoying Andrea's temper and Lace's arrogant kinda just mix. Sure Andrea can get slightly angry at Lace for making dresses at weird times, but they're still besties. Lace and Andrea also has bonded over the fact that Andrea can 'Speak Lace' and they both can hear the Narrators so they walk through the Narrations all the time. Brooke Page- Florian Oiseau- Fawn Darby- Lace's Pets TBA Lace's Acquaintances TBA Lace's Enemies TBA Lace's Romantic Life TBA Outfits TBA Class-ic Schedule Throneroom: First Period: Second Period: Third Period: Fourth Period: Fifth Period: Sixth Period: Quotes TBA Links TBA Trivia * Lace's birthday is October 17th Notes TBA Gallery TBA Category:Rebels Category:Authors Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Holly'OHair24 Category:Alice In Wonderland